


Moving On

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler gets a call to go play for Canada at 2015 World Championships and this spawns too much excitement





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again...I know this is short but I'm hoping to be writing longer fics. I have one in the works but it won't be posted for a long time so...yeah.
> 
> Anyone interested in hearing any of my Bennguin story ideas? I have too many ideas and I already am writing a ton so if you're interested just let me know in the comments or whatevs.

Tyler was just getting ready to start packing for his trip to go overseas and play for Canada in the World Hockey Championships when his door clicked open and Jamie came in, smirking when he saw the whirlwind of what Tyler had and had not packed so far.

“Typical Tyler whirlwind, just like a tornado. Do you at least have an idea of what you’re bringing?” asked Jamie, noticing a frustrated Tyler sigh and run a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

“I don’t no. Never had to go overseas and play on a spur of the moment. Always been in the playoffs so I knew what to expect and where to go and who to go with and…..and….”  
Tyler trailed off, starting to breathe heavily, a sign leading to a panic attack.

Jamie was quick to intervene and wrapped Tyler up in a tight protective warm embrace and whispered in his ear,

“Breathe Ty, breathe. Focus on me. Look at me. There. Breathe with me. In. And out. Again. In. And out. Keep doing it. There we go. Good. Good.”

Tyler tried to look away, embarrassed but a smiling Jamie wouldn’t let him.

“It’s okay honey bunny. You’re going over to play for Canada and that’s a big huge honour. Trust me and you are going to make me proud. I know it’s weird for you to not be in the playoffs and I’m so sorry for that but you are going to go and kick some ass for our country. Because I believe in you. I just wish I could go over and support you but with my hip surgery….” Jamie trailed off guiltily.

Now it was Tyler’s turn to comfort Jamie. He put his forehead against Jamie’s so both were looking each other in the eyes, Jamie’s doe eyes making Tyler melt.

“Hey hey hey. None of that. Your health is far more important and you have to focus on that. Okay? Don’t ever feel guilty for that. Yeah it’s been tough not going to the playoffs but I am going to go make you proud,” insisted Tyler as Jamie softly laughed.

“Oh baby I’m already proud of you.”


End file.
